Emotions of Song
by Xyra Kaze
Summary: When those around him get him down, the only thing Sasuke has left is music and the comfort of his brother
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note: Hey guys, I was so pissed off when I wrote this. I had to calm down and listen to some classical music and this little one-shot popped up. I hope you all enjoy it!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Emotions of Song<em>**

Sitting down in front of the piano, Sasuke Uchiha closed his eyes, letting out a harsh sigh as his mind dwelled on the terrible events of this day. His fingers travelled over the keys, caressing the piano as if the instrument was a long lost lover. This was his sanctuary, the way he could remove all the bad things and just _feel_ the music flow from within his soul out onto the black and white keys for all of the world to hear.

Harsh sounds emanated from the piano, fingers flying over the keys to play his anger out, but slowly the anger disappeared, tears falling from his closed eyes before he abruptly stopped playing, wrapping his arms around his middle. He felt like he was falling apart. Opening his unseeing eyes, he wiped away the tears, ignoring those which replaced the latters. It wasn't his fault. He had been born blind! The children didn't have to make his life more difficult, because he couldn't possibly hate himself more than he already did.

Choking on a sob, he didn't notice the quiet steps of another person as he placed his hand over his heart and clutched the soft fabric of his shirt. This pain was unbearable, death often seeming like a better option than living in this torment. Finally feeling the presence of the other person, he let out a blood curdling scream as arms wrapped around him from behind.

Covering the mouth of his young brother, Itachi shushed the young man, taking a seat next to him on the piano bench. He rocked them from side to side, not saying a word, only offering his silent comfort; something he learnt early in life his brother appreciated. Moving his hand to join the other, he allowed Sasuke to turn in his arms, letting out all his sorrows.

Itachi hated seeing the young man like this, but knew that nothing he did would make it stop and so he buried his aching heart, showing only his strong side to the youngest Uchiha. It was what Sasuke needed and Itachi would always look after his beloved little brother.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's note: This was very therapeutic for me, I hope it was the same for you. Please review and make my day.<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's note: This is for _**_AngelofFate__** who requested a second chapter. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Strength Behind The Song<em>**

Itachi stepped out into the hallway, closing Sasuke's bedroom door quietly behind himself. It had taken about an hour of silent comfort and gentle rocking before the younger Uchiha had fallen asleep. Sighing softly, the raven returned to his bedroom, to his bedroom, taking a seat in front of his desk to continue calculating this month's bill.

Sasuke had only been twelve years old when their parents had decided to disown him, Itachi had fought hard against this, spending endless hours arguing that Sasuke was worth more than anyone could imagine. Their parents had never understood anything he had to say, and so Itachi had taken Sasuke and ran.

He had given up his inheritance, his schooling and his girlfriend for the young man. Itachi had worked multiple jobs, returning home in the early hours of the morning, only to sleep for a few short hours before waking up to start the day anew. Itachi shook his head slowly at the memory. Overworking had not helped at all; it had only sent him to the hospital instead. Now he had more bills to pay, and looking at the numbers, Itachi slowly curled his hands into fists. He was behind on payments and his salary wouldn't cover this month's bills.

He tried. He tried so hard to keep everything running smoothly, but once again he was failing. He couldn't let this happen! This was Sasuke's last year in high school. He couldn't take that away from him; he wouldn't! He would figure something out.

Standing up from the desk, he walked toward the joint kitchen and lounge, sighing at the small space in front of him. The apartment was tiny, barely having enough space for the standup piano and the loveseat sofa; they didn't even own a tv.

Itachi let his eyes wonder toward the few pictures on the wall, a deep ache forming in his chest as he stared at the smiling faces of his parents. They had never tried to contact them. The morning after they had left Fugaku had announced to the media that he had disowned both of his sons. They didn't care about what happened to them.

Sinking down onto the sofa, Itachi tried to steady his shaking shoulders, ignoring the silent tears rolling down his cheeks. It was just so difficult. He had to be strong so that he could be there for Sasuke, but who was there for him? No one; and so for the millionth time in his life, he laid down on the couch and cried himself to sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's note: I haven't written in forever and I'm super depressed at the moment, so sorry if this chapter sucked, but hopefully you enjoyed it. Review and tell me what you think. <em>**


End file.
